The present invention relates to construction tools used by carpenters, and more particularly, to a device for aiding framers accomplish the plumb and line functions normally required before framed stud walls are permanently secured in place.
In the construction of residential dwellings and other wood framed buildings, stud walls are first constructed on the floor or other foundation and they are all tilted vertically and temporarily supported in position. Each stud wall comprises a plurality of vertically extending, spaced apart wood studs connected at their upper and lower ends by horizontally extending boards called plates. Before the stud walls are permanently nailed together each wall must be plumbed and lined. Plumb refers to the precise vertical positioning of the stud wall and line refers to the precise positioning of the stud wall, i.e. so that it extends in a straight line without bending or curving. Pushing the stud wall to plumb is called racking.
The conventional method of performing the plumb and line functions requires two carpenters. The first carpenter holds a pry board diagonally between the floor and the upper portion of the stud wall. The second carpenter holds a level against the stud wall or looks down the stud wall from the end and instructs the first carpenter to kick, push or otherwise move the diagonal pry board until it moves the stud wall into the required position. Clearly this is a tedious job in that the pry board has a tendency to slip from engagement with the stud wall and minute incremental movements of the pry board are difficult. The pry board can break and cause injury. The movements of the pry board by the first carpenter are done in response to the verbal commands of the second carpenter without a clear idea of exactly how much additional movement is required. The utilization of two carpenters leads to excessive labor costs. The pry boards must be replaced frequently due to warping and breakage, and this results in added material costs. Also, the accuracy of this conventional method of plumb and line adjustment is subject to wide variations, thereby resulting in walls that are not "true" and which must be re-aligned to avoid improper door and window fittings and visual inconsistencies.